Hybrid H5
by Veese
Summary: My name is Myoki Fellows. I live in a suburban city, where I go to highschool with kids that I've known since kindergarten. It was the first day of summer vacation when I had an experience that changed my life forever.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! My name is Myoki Fellows. I live with my mom and two brothers in a suburban town. My friends live nearby me, and the school is about a quarter of a mile away. My friends all admire my long silky dark brown hair, which I normally keep tied up in a bun, or braid. I'll be turning 16 this summer, and that makes me the youngest of my group of friends, although I'm the middle child at home.

Before, my life was about going to school, playing video games on the internet and chatting with friends, but now, thanks to a sudden change in my life, I've found more important things to do.

This is my story. I learned a lot about myself and feel that I've grown stronger and more aware of myself. Yeah, I know, sounds so lame, but it's true. I never imagined the crap I would go through. I thought my troubles were done when I finished my final exams at school and had the summer to myself, but I was far off. It all began one morning, the first Monday of summer vacation....

It's a gorgeous, clear Monday morning, only THIS time, NO SCHOOL!! Myoki wakes up and stretches out. She had slept in; it's already noon. She smells something weird and sniffs around, only to discover her own odor... ew... She thinks to herself "better take a shower...ew...." and drudged to the bathroom. As she lathers and rinses, she hears something..THUMP.. She looks around the bathroom, searching the walls for a possible cause...not sure what it could be..THUMP.. "what is that??" Myoki is home alone; her brothers went out to play basketball and whatnot. She knew one of her family members couldn't be doing it so what could it be she wonders? "hmmm. well, I'm busy, the boogie man can wait until i get the stink off me." she says to herself as she continues to scrub and lather. She rinses off, and gets dressed in her favorite T-shirt and jeans then goes downstairs. She inches downstairs, her eyes darting from wall to crook, looking for the source of the thump. THUMP!! "EEP!" she yelps. Myoki slaps her mouth and looks around you house. Everything is in it's place. Nothing should be falling down....repeatedly.

She carefully crept down the stairs, her arms against the wall like a fugitive trying to escape a prison. She reaches the bottom of the stairs and snaps her head around quickly to find something out of place. She finds nothing and tiptoes around the house, "Ok, maybe, my imagination is just running wild here... there's definitely nothing in the house.." Myoki quietly walks over to the window and leans over very slowly. She lifts the curtain with careful precision and suddenlyTHUBUMP "EEEK!" She scrambled away and start to run back up the stairs, but then stops. "This is MYOKI FELLOWS'S house, no stupid boogie man-chipmunk hybrid is going to ME" she protests to herself ."But then again, I don't know what it is...." She looks to window nervously and back to the stairs. She presses her fingertips together and thinks. She gets an idea and throws her fist up, "I'll go hide upstairs with a bat!" She smacks herself and faces the window with a renewed determination. She stands, holding a fist up, teeth gritted, and stands on the stairs and waits for the sound again. It's been a full five minutes, and the sound has not been repeated. Even though Myoki knew it was stupid (from horror movies of course), she went downstairs, intending to go outside to see what was making that sound. She put her tennis shoes on and crept to the front door. She jerked the door open just enough to see the outside and allowed her eyes to quickly dart from side to side, sweeping over the front lawn, scanning for abnormalities. Nothing. Myoki opened the door a little more to get a better look... but still.... nothing... "what in the WORLD was making that sound!?!?!" She inched outside, and carefully ventured to the side of your house, not letting a sngle leaf nor twig escape her hawk eyes.

"Hmm... the Tiger Lilies are looking really nice today.. fine, maybe it was the neighbor's Shih Tzu. But that little furball is too small to make THAT big a sound....Hmm..." she thinks to herself. She rubs her chin thoughfully and studies the side of the house. THUMP Myoki's hair stands on end. She clenchs her fists and holds her breath. "What did Jackie Chan do in that one movie?!" she frantically searched her mind for every martial arts movie she'd ever seen. She shakily turns around to meet a large, silver demon on its haunches. Its massive, stubby legs, ending in razor clawed feet gently sliced the ground beneath it. "erm......hello.......what lovely fangs you have....Mr. Demon, sir..." The demon opens its wide, square jaws, lined with razor teeth dripping with acidic saliva. A low sound reverberates deeply as it speaks to her, "He wan tsoka kye pof hata!!!". Myoki "uh.... sorry.... I don't speak monster...." It snarls and snaps forward, acidic saliva drips and sizzles, she flinches and takes a step backwards. It gets on its haunches and lets out a low growl. "I could really use one of those miracles about now..." The huge beast's claws dig into the ground and suddenly retract. It lunges forward at Myoki, swinging it's weight to its chest and roaring loudly. She screams and covers her head. She cringed, but nothing happens. Myoki peeked through her arms, and sees the monster.... dead? "Weirdness... whew... well, at least I get to live to see my 16th birthday, that's always nice." The beast twitches painfully and wriggles on the ground. Myoki steps backward cautiously, staring at the beast in utter amazement Myoki hears a sound from the giant carcass and jumps, watching the corpse in painful anticipation. A man jumps out from behind the huge carcass and lands in front of it with an amazing, ghost-like grace. He brushes his strikingly deep blue hair back with his hand. He wears a black trench coat, black pants covered in leather straps and steel tipped boots. The man catches a glance at Myoki and smiles contentedly . He looks at you and asks smoothly, "Are you Myoki Fellows?"


	2. Enter Touya the Storyteller Hybrid H5 ch...

Myoki stared in awe at the handsome stranger. He stepped closer, and gave Myoki a curious stare. She instinctively stepped back. The man grabbed her by the shoulder and bent down to stare straight into her eyes. She wanted to scream, but couldn't help but feel hypnotized by the stranger's deep indigo eyes. He stared into Myoki's eyes as if he was looking for something hidden deep beneath the surface. Something Myoki herself didn't know, and wouldn't fully comprehend until the end of this story. Myoki stared back into the man's eyes, feeling a blush overcome her face, she unable to stop it from flooding her face and neck. After an eternity, the man stood up, closed his eyes and gently nodded, still clutching Myoki's shoulder. Myoki was afraid to say anything. She was afraid that he might not be real, and she's just having a wonderful dream. The man let go of her shoulder and turned around and started to walk away. Myoki fumbled nervously for something to say, "um.. Wait!" the man stopped. She continued, "Who are you? What is that thing?!" The stranger elegantly looked over his shoulder and smiled. He nodded his head gently again and turned back to face Myoki. "Would you be better off if I told you?" The man smiled to himself, "Or would I only make it worse? What do you think". Myoki shook her head in confusion, "Told me what?". The man looked piteously at her. Myoki clapped her hands over her mouth, "Omigod, YOU'RE MY REAL FATHER AREN'T YOU?!?" The man falls over. He jumps back up, takes a deep breath, and smoothes his hair back with his hand. Myoki puts her hands down from her face. The man shakes his head, "no, but I know who your real mother is." Myoki gave the man a puzzled look, "what do you mean?". He smiled and nodded his head, as if he were agreeing to something, "perhaps it IS time to tell you.." Myoki was getting annoyed now, she was tired of waiting for this guy to spit whatever it is he wants to tell her out already. She frowned at him and waited for an explainantion. The man looked at Myoki, or rather, looked through her, as if trying to remember something he had forgotten a long time ago. He leans on one side, crossing his arms, as the smile on his face fades away.

"First off, my name's Touya. I was one of your mother's most trusted of friends, which were very few. You see... she had a problem, well, that's not the right word... more of a gift that many others were very jealous and afraid of.."

Myoki's eyes widen, "really? What was it?" Touya shakes his head, "wait, let me tell you the story and then I'll explain." Myokis nods.

"She was beautiful beyond imagination, but she was so powerful, others were very scared of her, but at the same time, extremely jealous. On top of this, she was pregnant and soon to give birth. This worried many of the others. They plotted to kill her and her baby at the moment when she went into labor, since that is when a woman is most incapable of defending herself. The ones who plotted against her misjudged the time and came at her too early, they were promptly beaten to secure the safety of the baby. A while later, those who had tried to kill her, had time to fester in their own bitterness, and came once again to claim her life, but this next time, they played it low key, following her around cautiously to seize the best opportunity when it presented itself. She went into labor, and they attacked her, she didn't stand a chance, and she knew it. She used all of her energy to preserve the life of her baby. Her baby... that is to say... you... are a half breed."

Myoki stared in a half confused, half awed way at Touya, taking in this story, but not really believing any of it, "half breed?" Touya nodded, "yes, a half breed". Myoki was very confused. She turned up an eyebrow and asked, "could you explain?" Touya nodded grimly and took a deep breath, "to put it bluntly, your father was a human, and this woman, your mother, was a... dragon." Myoki paused, she hadn't expected a response like that. She shook her head and looked at Touya, "a what?" Touya said unfalteringly, "you heard me, a dragon. She was a dragon." Myoki blinked trying to make sense of what he said. Touya shifted his weight a little, "Your mother met your father when he was sent to try to slay her for the safety of their village. He never expected to find such a beautiful woman sitting alone in the cave that a supposedly horrible beast was said to live in. She hadn't had anything to eat for months, and was too tired to move around much. Your father carried her into the village and gave her food and let her rest in his house for some time. They soon after fell in love and were to have a child, a half breed."

Myoki struggled with this concept, "...It's a nice story and all.... But that wouldn't have happened for-" "over a thousand years?" Touya finished. Myoki's eyes widened, "but that isn't possible! I'm only 16 years old!" she protested. Touya nodded and continued talking, "I know it's a hard idea to grasp, but I'm serious. It takes over 700 years for a dragon egg to hatch, but you had complications, and it took even longer. A half breed is something that, quite frankly, is despised among both demons and humans. Demons hate their impure human blood flowing through their veins, and humans loathe the grotesque physical features. You're one of the lucky ones, you came out looking a lot like your mother." Myoki frowned and shook her head, "wait, wait.... Then why do I live with a human family if I'm supposed to be some kind of half breed thing?" Touya paused and looked at the ground, as if he were ashamed of himself, "I took it upon myself to watch the egg when she died, since the father was merely human and wouldn't be able to stay alive long enough to see the birth of his child.

"Soon after you hatched, I.... Got separated from you and you ended up in an orphanage. It took me a while to find you, but I did, right around when you were 6. You were so happy with this family, I didn't want to interfere. But now, since you are starting your maturing into a dragon, I needed to get involved. And because you're maturing into an adolescent dragon, you attract other demons. You'll need to learn how to suppress your aura, or else, you'll just jeopardize your human family..."

Myoki steps back and furrows her eyebrows, "wait a sec! You expect me to believe all this?! How do I know you're not just lying!?" Touya stands a little shocked, and pulls something out of his pocket. It looks like some kind of rock. He waves it once in front of Myoki's face. Her canines grow longer and sharper. Short, silver claws grow out of her fingertips. She stares wide-eyed at the new claws, and slowly brings her hands up to gently finger her teeth. She widens her eyes in shock, ".....how did you do that?!" Touya put the rock away in his pocket, and pats it once. Immediately, the claws and fangs sink back into Myoki's flesh. He smirks, "do you believe me now?" Myoki looks up at him, still in amazement for what had just happened. She nodded enthusiastically. Touya nodded once, "good. Shall we go?" Myoki stared at her hands, studying them to find the secret of Touya's 'magic trick'. She snapped her head up, "go? Where?"


End file.
